Day Dreamers
by Average Canadian
Summary: Best friends. That's what Percy and Annabeth were. BFF's. Much to Percy's disappointment, he wasn't Annabeth's BF instead of BFF. But when Percy and Annabeth are suddenly able to hear each others thoughts, Percy's put under the strain to hide what he really thinks of Annabeth. Or rather what he really feels and dreams about. AU. Percabeth. Oneshot.


**Warning, this is another one of my 2 a.m endeavors. It's short and thankfully I had the common sense to wait until morning to actually post it.**

* * *

Day Dreamers

* * *

 _Ophelia_

The answer came to him unintentionally. Just as he was mulling and praying for a proper answer. His pencil tapping nervously against the desk while his hand buried from frustration in thick dark locks.

The black words on the page swam and swapped liquidly, sometimes floating away as if they were soaring up to his emerald eyes.

 _Ophelia, Hamlet's lover, ends up going insane by the end of the play. She drowns herself._

Percy blinked in confusion. Hovering his pencil over the page uncertainly.

Those words, that thought. It just wasn't his. It was a feminine voice. Smooth and elegant while very focused. Somehow clearly spoken in his mind like something had answered his prayers to bring up his English mark.

 _Of course Hamlet's Stepfather/ Uncle/ King murdered Hamlet's father with poison to the ear. But is the question asking about where or when?_

There it was again. The voice. Not only in his head but answering question six.

He wasn't even on question six. Heck, he wasn't even done looking over the test.

 _What the hell?!_ Percy reacted internally. Knowing the punishments for disrupting a test.

A few desks in front of himself, Annabeth flinched in shock.

Sun dosing her curls in gold as she turned around warily to shoot him a bewildered look.

 _Percy?!_

 _ANNABETH?!_

 _How? What? Is that really you?!_

 _Wisegirl, i'd be a bit weirded out if it wasn't me._

 _As if you're not weirded out now Seaweed Brain? How is this evening happening?!_

 _You're the smart one here!_

 _Doesn't mean I know everything!_

 _Well you should!_

looked up from his desk and cocked an eye at the staring contest going on between them. Suggestively he cleared his throat as a warning.

Annabeth swiveled back in her chair with an apologetic shrug and set her gorgeous grey eyes back on the page.

 _Nevermind Perce, we'll figure this out later. I need to finish this test._

 _ARE YOU CRAZY?!_

 _What?_

 _Heelloooo, we are communicating with our mother fudgin MINDS!_ Percy nearly snorted to himself.

That Annabeth. Even in a situation like this, she was determined to get a good grade on her test. Ignoring the fact that they were going against scientific law.

 _Seaweed Brain. I said we'll discuss this later. This test mark needs to bring me up a percent if I'm ever going to impress the suitable universities._

Percy rolled his eyes and puffed some air out of his cheeks in exasperation.

 _You've got like a 98 in this class!_

 _And still room for improvement!_ Annabeth retorted with a hint of agitation. _So please, let me finish it!_

 _Fine, but we are totally talking about this during your spare._

For the most part, Percy distracted Annabeth. His ADHD mind commenting on the way Travis was slouching and how bad that was for circulation, how the projects pinned to the cream brick walls were crooked and messy, wondering who made the lightbulbs in the ceiling and how much they were paid to make them.

But no complaints were even thought of.

Percy focused enough to listen in on most of the answers Annabeth conjured up. Answers that would probably give him a wonderful score.

When he started thinking how thrilled his mother would be he could practically _hear_ Annabeth rolling her hurricane eyes. Her mind buzzing with comments too quick to grasp.

It was when they were released from english class and into the crazy frenzy hallway that Annabeth grabbed his hand tenderly and shot him a serious look.

 _Come on, parking lot._

It wasn't a full thought. But somehow, Percy could see the parking lot in his mind's eye. Knowing exactly where his best friend wanted him to go.

And so he went. Following obediently while trying to rein down the thoughts and imaginations of what she might say to him alone.

What he hoped she'd say at least.

 _She sees one of my day dreams and I'm a dead duck._

 _Which one of your day dreams?_ Annabeth's curious voice nosed back into his mind.

Percy's neck bristled while sweat gathered at the base of his neck.

 _Er... nothing._ He was able to battle down the ideas of Annabeth's hand snaking around his neck. Of him pushing her against the lockers passionately and kissing her slowly. Her complying.

Thank heavens he didn't think of those hour long thought of daydreams still locked in his mind.

Humiliation is what he would be forced to deal with if she caught even the slightest whiff of those.

The breeze outside was cool and a tad bristly. Hinting at the winter facing them ahead.

Oranges, reds, yellows were meshed and woven into the foliage of the leaves that rippled in each lashing of the wind. Waving and shivering at him while the crunchy brown leaves already littering the ground danced and twirled in the unseen force. Scratching against the pavement with a rustle of dry sounds.

It was a beautiful day out.

The sun bearing down through the puffy white clouds that blotted the sky artfully. Radiating off Annabeth's curls that swayed and tugged with each gust as he followed her mesmerized.

With wonderment Percy couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to run his hand through those luscious locks, how soft they would feel on his fingertips.

Annabeth stopped short, only to spin around on her heels and stare at him accusatively.

"Did you just think of running your clumsy hands through my hair." It was a statement rather than a question.

Heat bloomed on his cheeks. Obviously a vigorous shade of red had overtaken his face as he glared at the crisp grass in a pout.

With his hands shoved deep into his pockets sheepishly, Percy shrugged. "Is it my fault that your hair looks soft?" he huffed without meeting her gaze. The idiotic blush on his face refusing to cease.

Annabeth rolled her eyes while crossing her arms over her stomach. "That's like thieves blaming the bank sign for their robbery."

"But I only thought it." Percy defended weakly while seating himself on the curb with a groan.

Briskly, Annabeth plopped in beside him. "I guess." she relented.

 _At least she doesn't suspect._ He could refrain from thinking in relief.

 _Suspect what?_ Her mind voice startling him half to death.

Percy just wanted to wither up and die. At this rate, Annabeth would know by the end of the day. How many times a day did he just think of her? Thought about her laugh and smile? Her eyes, her lips? Sometimes he just couldn't get her out of his mind. She was just too… perfect.

 _Nothing Annabeth._ Percy groaned internally while shooting her a dying look.

 _Y'know._ She met his gaze out the corners of her eyes. A suspicious glint in her grey orbs. _I have reasons to believe that you're trying to hide something from me._

Percy chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his neck. "That's ridiculous… now uh.. Why are we out here again?" his attempt at the change of subject was met with a pair of skeptical eyes.

Annabeth let it pass. "Do you have the slightest idea on how this happened?"

Percy shook his head dubiously. "Like I said earlier. You're the smart one."

"You never said that Seaweed Brain." Annabeth corrected with a mellow sigh. "You thought it. Besides what could we have done to brought this on? How are we doing it? This?!" she gestured between them widely.

 _The neurological structure of our brain makes this impossible. Unless their was some sort of physical connection between each organism that was composed of some sort of neuron chain. But seeing as there is none this is not only a medical mystery but a miraculous event._ Her mind babbled on thoughtfully.

Percy blinked at her a little perplexed. _English please?_

 _Nevermind that now Perce. Should we tell someone? Maybe a doctor can do something?_

"No!" Percy automatically verbally expressed. His dislike for doctors shining through. "Besides, who would believe us? This has probably never happened before."

"Telepathic Communication." Annabeth muttered. "I suppose you're right."

"Well that's a first."

Annabeth shoved him playfully. "You have your moments, ya goof." she chortled.

Percy attempted to hide his bashful blush. "Well uh, ya… I guess."

"Should we tell our friends? Maybe they could help?" she suggested with a doleful look of her big grey eyes.

Percy swallowed. "Would they even believe us? They'd probably think I looped you into a practical joke or something."

Annabeth groaned and rested her head on her palms. "Then what can we do?"

 _Don't think._ Percy was chanting in his head. _Don't think, don't think, don't think._

 _Don't think of what?_ Annabeth looked at him startled.

Percy opened and closed his mouth like a brainless fish. "Euh…. just don't think?" he managed to make its seem like a suggestion.

Really he was desperately trying to keep his mind blank. To not think about anything Annabeth, because sooner or later his teenaged boy head was going to think something that Annabeth would look at him oddly for. Or just plain figure out his heart wrenching crush on her.

"Why not think?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. "That's all I ever do."

"Because…. Because…. If we both try and think at the same time it's going to get awfully loud in both of our brains."

 _It's like a telephone line._ Annabeth sounded like she just realized this. _Even if we try talking to different people at the same time we'll get muddled and confused. Our brains just don't have the functionality to comprehend more than one line of waves at a time. In fact this could render us to become useless, our only capability being able to give our attention to only the other person's thoughts. I won't be able to talk to anyone with your thoughts buzzing in my head!_

Percy nodded as if he understood everything that she said when really his eyes were already starting to glass over.

"So one of us needs to just not think at all." Percy concluded. "So the other person can get at least _some_ things done."

 _That's going to be basically impossible with Percy's ADHD and my overly active brain._

"Sure." Annabeth apparently opted to say instead.

Smirking at her slyly, Percy clucked his tongue. "Ah ah ah Annabeth. You think it's impossible."

"This is going to be hell." she muttered as her lie was uncovered.

 _He'll literally know everything!_

 _Ooohhh what is this 'everything' you're thinking about?_ Percy grinned at her mischievously.

Annabeth pursed her lips as a cherry blossom blush seeped into her skin and glowed prominently.

"Nothing." she said defensively. Her voice nearly squeaking in the cutest way.

Percy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Ooohh. I'm sure it's something."

 _Perseus Jackson, you wouldn't want me probing you for answers. This is already an invasion of privacy as it is._

 _Uh oh, full name. She must be serious._ Percy teased with his signature smirk.

Annabeth sent him a scowl that could freeze fire. _Not funny Percy._ She deadpanned. _Now can we at least set some rules down for this weird phenomenon happening to us?_

Percy nodded in all seriousness. _Alright_ he agreed. _What rules did you have in mind?_

 _No questioning or judging eachother's thoughts._ Annabeth declared immediately.

 _No teasing each other about the thoughts they have and no telling anyone else about the thoughts they have. Got it?_ Annabeth tilted her eyebrows at him earnestly.

Percy nodded.

Satisfied, Annabeth stood up and brushed off her jeans. "I'm driving home. No use staying for spare. You better get to Math."

"And get executed by the Dodds." He grunted, already accepting his fate.

"Well have fun with that." Annabeth waved even though Percy could tell that she was mentally laughing at him.

Percy watched her walk towards her car. Hair flying in the wind, hands pulled into her giant blue loose knit sweater. Her skinny stone washed jeans showing off her athletic structure while her converses seemed to just scream Annabeth.

 _How can one person be hot and cute at the same time?_ Percy thought subconsciously while remembering Annabeth at the summer party. Wearing that shirt that drove him crazy while looking like she had just tipped off a runway.

Annabeth stopped in her tracks, her shoulders tensing up while her hands formed fists at her sides.

 _Oh Shit._

She spun around with her face looking like a fresh slice of strawberry. "Did you just call me hot and cute while thinking of what I was wearing at Piper's party?!" she nearly hissed.

Mortified, Percy buried his face in his hands and cursed to himself.

 _Don't judge! Remember!_ He was yelling in his mind. _It's against the rules!_

"BUT YOU JUST-"

"I'M A GUY ALRIGHT?! I'M A TEENAGED GUY. I'm going to have SOME thoughts like that Wisegirl." Percy was able to face her with skin that nearly melted in heat. Blood boiling through his veins in complete embarrassment.

"Alright." Annabeth managed to say peach faced and in a mono tone. Her wide eyes and pursed lips feeding him what emotions she was feeling. "Alright... I'll ignore it."

Keeping his mind blank as she sped walked to her car was no easy task. Not thinking a thing as she drove away, leaving him on the curb of the parking lot loathing himself.

 _I'm a freakin idiot._ He seethed when he was absolutely sure she was gone. _I'm an idiot, idiot idiot._

 _I can still hear your thoughts._ Her voice felt like fire in his mind.

 _YOU WHAT?!_ Percy jumped to his feet, feeling sweat prickling his forehead.

 _I can hear you._ Annabeth groaned. _Even when we're apart we can hear each other's thoughts!_

 _This…. This is bad._

(}cCc{)

The only good Percy could find with this whole _Annabeth can hear his thoughts thing_ was when he was zoned out in math class, and Annabeth was telling him to shut up for the millionth time; Mrs. Dodds sprung a question on him.

He simply asked Annabeth who conveyed to him the correct answer which, to the shock of the teacher, he answered with a smug calmness.

Other than that it was a complete nightmare.

Everytime he was inclined to think about Annabeth he thought of a brick wall instead purposely. Hoping that his train of thought wouldn't fall to his emotions for her and that a mental wall would stop him. Soon, however, Annabeth was under the impression that he had some obsession with brick walls and needed to see a psychiatrist stat.

Percy was ecstatic when he was finally home. Lying flat out on his bed while too mentally exhausted to even think about doing homework.

 _Numbskulls._ Annabeth hissed.

 _What?_ Percy asked boredly while staring at his white ceiling wistfully.

 _The boys stole one of my sketchbook to make paper airplanes._

Percy's eyebrows scrunched in concern. _Did they rip out any of the pages with your building designs?_

 _No, but they ripped out all the other pages._ She sounded scorned. Upset.

Percy shrugged to himself. _Eh, I'll buy you another sketch book._ He muttered while picturing the big fancy book store downtown.

 _You don't have to do that._

 _Says who?_

 _Says me._

Percy rolled his emerald eyes. _What if I get you one as a surprise?_

 _It's not a surprise anymore you twit._ She laughed mentally.

He could imagine her beside him, pressed against his side as they were close to cuddling on his spongy mattress. Almost as if they were just talking away their troubles. Not a care in the world.

 _Did you just picture me lying beside you on your bed?_ Annabeth was probably wrinkling her nose.

Percy blushed feverly. _Well…. It's just…. It's like you're right beside me with this whole telepathic thing._

 _Agreed._

 _Is there some way to maybe tune you out? I really want a nap._ He confessed. Grasping at the sheets to pull over his body.

 _I don't think so._ Annabeth dwelled on thoughtfully. _I mean, is this ever going to end? Or are we always from now on going to be able to hear each other._

Percy shuddered at the thought. _I liked us better before._

 _Us?!_

For a fraction of a second he saw them, hands interlocked, strolling down a sunlit street. The park behind them and the crystal blue sky cloudless.

Percy was suddenly sitting upright, butterflies tickling his gut at the thought that _Annabeth_ had conjured the thought.

 _Did you just imagine us walking down a street while holding eachothers hands?!_

 _Crap….. We… we did you dummy. When we were kids. We always used to walk to the park holding hands._

 _But you didn't imagine us as kids!_ Percy protested. Staring out his window hopefully. Hoping that Annabeth was giving him some hint of how she just might feel about him. That her affections matched his own.

 _I can't remember what we looked like as kids._ She explained. _Sue me if my memory isn't stellar._

Percy sunk back onto his sheets. Disappointment vibrating through his chest.

 _Oh._

 _You sound disappointed._ Annabeth pointed out sneakily.

 _She's onto me!_ Was his first automatic thought. And then… _No, not really._

 _Ooohhh Percy, what am I onto?_

 _NOTHING!_

 _Really?_ She thought teasingly. _I think it's something._

 _No questioning. Remember?_

 _Fine… killjoy._ She huffed.

For a few blessed seconds Percy was able to stare blankly without interruption or fear of giving anything away.

Suddenly, in his mind's eye, he was seeing a pair was puckered lips on Annabeth's face. Glistening and soft looking as she bit the corner of them with her white teeth.

 _Are you thinking of you're own lips?_ Percy asked in complete confusion while keeping his focus solely on the plump things.

 _Don't mind me._ Annabeth muttered nonchalantly. _I'm just trying to remember what lip gloss I wore so I can use it again on homecoming. It's a girl thing._

Percy watched a little dreamily as the lips swirled together.

It seemed realer now. The thought of Annabeth sandwiched between him and the hard locker. Head tilted back as his hand held her hips firmly. Slowly kissing her while her fingers combed through the hair at the nape of his neck. Her golden curls being threaded through with one of his hands, the visible shiver.

 _What._ Annabeth hissed. _WAS THAT! PERCY WHAT THE HECK!?_

Panic stricken, Percy seized up in terror. Curling his fingers around the duvet and squeezing it in shock. Remorse already growing like a beanstalk from his stomach.

 _Omygosh! Oh my freakin goodness. Annabeth… Annabeth… I'm so sorry! Ahhh. This is a nightmare!_

Annabeth's mind was going nuts. He could almost feel her agitation. Images of their friendship, words, moments were flashing through her mind like a hurricane.

 _Wha? What? We've been friends for freakin nine years! You've never shown even the slightest inclination of... of… well THIS!_

 _I'm sorry… I just… I… well I … was thinking about something I saw in the hallway… and that was a messed up thought that just happened. Accidental, I promise._ He attempted to cover up hurriedly. Patching together another quick sagging lie.

 _Really? Seriously?_ She sounded skeptical. And pissed off.

 _Ya… I mean… ugh. Fine I can't do this anymore._ Percy snapped. Knowing that he had already lost the battle, knowing that after this things would change. The emotions finally boiling out of his gut in a raging torrent.

 _I've liked you for three years, Okay? More than liked. I've practically obsessed over you creepily enough. And sure, sometimes I daydream about kissing you. Sometimes I even daydream about just getting up the courage to ask you out. But… it just... it never happens. I love what we have too much to do anything like that… And I know you don't like me the way I like you, but if you're going to be in my mind you might as well know. Yes, I do want to know what your hair feels like, and yes I think you can be completely hot and adorable at the same freakin time, and yes I do end up fantasizing kissing you against a locker in the most cliche way. Its because your lovable and admirable and awesome and I just can't stop how I feel. That sounded so cliche but I don't give a pile of rat crap._

Rant over, Percy stared at the ceiling. Thankful that he wasn't staring at her face to face. Thankful that she couldn't see his blush and the way his hands trembled in nervous exhilaration. Thankful that she didn't have to reject him upfrontedly.

But upset that, even after rejection, he'd still have to hear her thoughts every single day. Her thoughts about him.

 _Wow._ She seemed to breath. _Thats… that's a lot to take in._ She sounded dumbstruck. Unable to get the right words out without an awkward ring that stuck to each syllable.

Already, he could feel the choke of regret clogging up his throat. Glumly, he hopped off his bed and wandered towards the kitchen. Feeling Annabeth's mind fidget with thoughts she just couldn't form.

 _It's okay._ Percy thought with a mellow sigh. _You don't need to say/ think anything. I know._

Reaching up in the cupboard, he retrieved a little plastic bottle and spun the cap off. Spilling two beady white pills on to his palm before dry swallowing them painfully. Rattling down his esophagus uncomfortably.

 _Percy… I…_ Annabeth muttered. Confusion swimming in each word.

 _I'm going to sleep._ He thought without meaning. _Just took two sleep pills. Should kick in any minute._

 _But Percy!_

 _Night WiseGirl._

And then he was out cold. Snoozing on his bed at an amazingly early hour.

Dreaming of what could've been.

(}cCc{)

Percy was deliberately late the next morning. Hoodie pulled tightly over his head, while he gripped the backpack strap fiercely.

Annabeth had asked him telepathically all morning where he was but he refused to acknowledge her presence in his mind. Keeping his thoughts trained on simple things like brushing his teeth and driving. Not leaving any breathing room for the acidic daydream that ruined his life.

Nonetheless, he couldn't help but notice that most of Annabeth's thoughts that morning was wondering over him.

How he was and where he was. If he was alright.

He couldn't say that it didn't cause some sort of reaction in his gut at her concerns for him. But he patted down the emotions vacantly and trudged on. Walking slowly up each step in the empty lobby while feeling more weighed down than ever before.

The sinking feeling in his chest was unavoidable when he saw Annabeth leaned against his locker expectantly. Fingers drumming out a tune on her forearm while her features puckered into that of boredom.

Politely he stood there. Offering her a chance to move, to get away from him. But her intentions on staying put were made clear when she looked at him pointedly. Sighing heavily Percy faced her head on with an embarrassed expression she'd probably laugh at.

"Morning." he croaked as if nothing was the matter.

As if he hadn't let that earth shattering day dream fly into his mind so she could see it in all its untamed glory.

"You." she frowned. "You didn't let me respond to you yesterday."

Percy glowered at the floor. For once noticing the colors in the dull carpeted area.

"I didn't need to hear your response to know." he muttered while slipping off the backpack and letting it rest against his knee. Recalling her disdained and shocked thoughts vibrating in his skull. Dismaying him further.

"Seaweed Brain." she chortled with a tentative smile.

With a flick of her hand she grasped his hoodie by the collar and pulled him in. Standing on her tippy toes to meet lips while she leaned backwards again into the cold steel of the locker.

Percy's hands found her hips while she smoothed her hands up his tightened chest to slide in around his neck. With his heartbeat hammering and stomach churning, Percy kissed her back.

And suddenly the day dream had become the reality.

Pulsing and causing tingles to melt Percy's brain right out of his skull.

Gasping like a fish he broke away from the kiss to stare at his best friend wide eyed and red cheeked.

"Annabeth…. You…"

She only smiled at him sheepishly. Pink cheeks dimpling, eyes sparkling and her hair messily falling over her shoulders in a fountain of curls.

 _You're so beautiful….. Annabeth?_

No answer.

No nothing.

No thoughts.

Percy grinned, tightening his grip on her waist. "I can't hear your thoughts anymore."

"Really?" her face pinched into concentration before blooming into a stunning smile. "Your right!"

"Well that's too bad." Percy smirked. "Because I'm thinking an awful lot about you at the moment."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth murmured. Dipping in for the second time.

* * *

 **Enjoy it? Perhaps review? Do you like when my crazy imagination makes things at unearthly hours?**


End file.
